Previously known adapters include, for example, a USB A inline connection in which two USB receptacles of type A are soldered next to one another on a circuit board. An adapter is also already known having a type A USB receptacle and a type B USB receptacle in which the two receptacles are again likewise arranged on a circuit board.
The “universal serial bus” (USB) is a four pin, standardized I/O bus which serves inter alia as a serial interface for computer ports. Different plugs are provided for such a USB bus in particular including a wider type A plug and a smaller, approximately square type B plug.
The known adapters have the disadvantage, among others, that they require a circuit board and are relatively complex and/or expensive both with respect to their design and with regard to their assembly.